


Obsessed

by orphan_account



Series: Evil [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Insane Minerva Mcgonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part 2 of the "Evil" series.





	Obsessed

Obsession is dangerous.

It could lead to very bad things.

Minerva McGonagall knows that.

But does she care? No.

She was obsessed with him.

She did whatever he wanted.

She tortued for him. She killed for him.

She loves him.

The Dark Lord was known as wise and fearless.

She was known as crazy, but smart.

They were finally back together.

After 14 long years.

"Minerva," he had said. As if they had been together all this time.

"Yes, my Lord?" she had said.

He smiled. Actually smiled. 

"Welcome back."


End file.
